


Compte à rebours

by Nezumicat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Graduation, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: « Crois en toi, Akaashi ! Tu seras le meilleur des capitaines (après moi) !!! »« Ta tête inspire le respect, tu pourras mater facilement les nouveaux. »« Tu vas trop me manquer !!! »« Les pointus sont forcément les plus classes, mais on fait pas un passeur mieux que toi ! »« Je viendrai vous soutenir au prochain tournoi !!!! »« M’oublie pas ! »*La fin d'année approche, et Akaashi commence sérieusement à déprimer.





	Compte à rebours

Plus que dix jours.

Akaashi retire ses chaussures, annonce sa présence à sa mère, puis se dirige directement vers sa chambre. C’était une journée correcte. Pas palpitante, pas non plus inintéressante.

Son humeur est devenue maussade après l’entraînement du soir, lorsque tous les membres de troisième année ont quitté le vestiaire l’un après l’autre.

Il y aura probablement de très bons éléments l’an prochain.

* * *

Plus que neuf jours.

L’attitude de Bokuto ne change pas. Il lui propose d’aller manger une crêpe en raccourcissant leur traditionnel entraînement tous les deux.

Akaashi préfère continuer à s’entraîner, parce qu’un futur capitaine se doit de montrer l’exemple.

Ils vont manger des ramen à vingt heures passées. Akaashi a la boule au ventre, mais il se focalise sur cette soirée encore normale. Il remercie Bokuto de passer du temps avec lui, et Bokuto s’étonne de sa remarque.

Bien souvent, les membres de troisième année quittent le club en cours de route pour se focaliser sur leur concours. Akaashi relativise en se disant que ce n’est pas le cas de son équipe.

Elle aurait l’air plus qu’incomplète, si tous les ainés étaient partis, pense Akaashi en observant Bokuto manger ses nouilles.

* * *

Plus que huit jours.

Shirofuku propose à l’équipe entière de passer une soirée au karaoké, le week-end suivant, pour profiter une dernière fois de tout le monde. Et parce qu’elle n’a jamais entendu Bokuto chanter.

Tout le monde rigole. Akaashi se dit que lui non plus, il n’a jamais entendu Bokuto chanter.

Ils font un détour par la librairie la plus proche du lycée après l’entraînement. Ce n’est pas si souvent que ça que Bokuto et lui passent encore du temps ensemble après leur entraînement et là, c’est le deuxième jour consécutif de la semaine. C’est plutôt le week-end, d’ordinaire, et là, la semaine est à peine entamée.

Ou presque terminée, songe Akaashi en feuilletant un magazine.

Bokuto repart avec trois mangas, dont l’un qu’il a l’habitude de lui prêter, et Akaashi se demande comment il va pouvoir lire la suite, une fois que Bokuto aura quitté le lycée.

Akaashi voudrait que Bokuto propose quelque chose d’autre, mais ils se séparent là. Il aurait pu le faire lui-même, Bokuto aurait probablement accepté. Il se demande pourquoi il ne l’a pas fait et ne trouve aucune raison valable.

Dans le train, son téléphone vibre. Le nom de Bokuto s’affiche et Akaashi s’empresse d’ouvrir l’email.

« J’ai faim ! On aurait dû manger ensemble. »  
« Demain ? »  
« Vendu ! »

Akaashi est de bonne humeur jusqu’à ce qu’il retire son uniforme pour se glisser dans son bain. Il portera ces vêtements encore un an, et ce n’est pas le cas de Bokuto. Il s’enfonce dans l’eau en s’efforçant de penser à autre chose.

* * *

Plus que sept jours.

Akaashi attend la pause-déjeuner toute la matinée. Ces derniers jours, il a envie que le temps s’arrête et en même temps, il est pressé de voir Bokuto.

Pendant cinq minutes, la conversation ne tourne pas autour du volley, et quand Bokuto aborde finalement le sujet, Akaashi sourit. Bokuto lui fait remarquer que ce n’est pas souvent, et que ça lui fait plaisir de voir qu’Akaashi est toujours heureux de parler de volley avec lui.

Akaashi n’a pas envie d’arrêter de jouer au volley avec Bokuto. Il y aura certainement des élèves de première année prometteurs, et les futurs deuxième année ont globalement beaucoup de talent, mais ce serait mentir de dire que l’équipe ne changera pas du tout au tout quand leurs ainés ne seront plus là.

Akaashi n’a pas envie d’arrêter de voir Bokuto à la pause-déjeuner. Ce n’est pas une tradition, cela n’arrive même pas si souvent, mais ces pauses-là sont toujours agréables, et Akaashi est heureux d’être vice-capitaine pour parler de l’équipe avec lui.

A présent, c’est lui qui sera capitaine.

Bokuto donne à Akaashi l’une de ses boulettes de riz et Akaashi l’accepte volontiers, gardant le reste de son repas dissimulé dans son sac.

Akaashi demande à Bokuto s’il sait chanter, et Bokuto se met à fredonner une chanson qu’Akaashi ne connaît pas. Il refuse de chanter en retour, malgré les protestations de Bokuto.

Akaashi apprend un peu tard que Bokuto a une voix chantée plutôt jolie.

Ils travaillent ensemble plus longtemps que d’ordinaire et Akaashi fait remarquer que cela n’est probablement pas nécessaire puisqu’ils n’ont plus de match ensemble à venir. (Aucun de ses coéquipiers de troisième année n’a arrêté le club pour autant, songe tout de même Akaashi.)

Bokuto ne prend pas mal la remarque, Akaashi n’en doutait pas. Il l’entend dire qu’il voudrait bien jouer avec lui jusque tard le soir encore longtemps puis demande une nouvelle passe.

Ils sont tous les deux encore plus en nage que d’habitude lorsqu’ils vont se changer. Bokuto a retiré son tee-shirt et parle avec enthousiasme de leur repas du soir.

Akaashi voudrait le voir encore comme ça toute l’année à venir. Il n’a plus très faim mais espère que cela reviendra quand sa bonne humeur voudra bien repointer le bout de son nez.

Akaashi regrette d’avoir opté pour un fast-food, même si le curry était bon, parce que le repas se termine très vite. Quand Bokuto propose d’aller jouer dans une salle d’arcade, Akaashi lui en est vraiment reconnaissant.

Entre deux parties, et malgré le bruit ambiant, il entend distinctement Bokuto lui dire qu’il est triste d’arrêter le lycée. Akaashi rétorque que Bokuto n’a jamais été passionné par ses cours, à sa connaissance. Mais Bokuto précise que c’est le club qui lui manquera.

« On pourra plus jouer ensemble… », dit le message que lit Akaashi une fois dans son lit.  
« Vous allez vous trouver un super passeur, Bokuto-san. »  
« Tu parles ! »

Et une demi-heure plus tard : « C’est toi, le super passeur !!! »

Akaashi est à la fois très heureux et encore plus déprimé.

*

Plus que six jours.

Pas d’entrainement le matin. Une pause-déjeuner passée dans sa salle de classe. Ses camarades se réjouissent de passer enfin en troisième année. Certains planifient d’avoir une copine avant la fin du lycée, d’autres ont simplement hâte d’être les plus âgés de leur club.

Akaashi n’a envie ni de l’un ni de l’autre. Il voudrait rester en deuxième année si cela signifie que les ainés de son club restent au lycée.

Il commence à en avoir assez d’être d’humeur si sombre. Il pourrait simplement profiter du week-end à venir puis de la dernière semaine de cours.

Bokuto s’excuse trois fois de ne pas pouvoir rester après l’entrainement. Il a l’air dépité mais Akaashi ne s’attendait pas particulièrement à ce qu’ils passent du temps ensemble ce soir encore. Sa mère lui a de toute façon demandé de rentrer tôt pour profiter d’un repas en famille, mais cela, il ne le dit pas à Bokuto.

Akaashi a envie d’aller se coucher tôt. Il n’a pas envie de répondre aux questions de sa mère sur la raison de son manque d’enthousiasme. Dans sa chambre, il découvre cinq emails de Bokuto ainsi qu’un appel en absence.

« Hey, Akaashi ! Obligations familiales finiiiies !!! Tu veux aller manger une glace ? »  
« Ou autre chose. »  
« Il fait un peu froid pour une glace !!! »  
« Si t’as plus de sous parce que je te propose tout le temps d’aller bouffer ensemble, je te paye un truc !! »  
« Akaaaaaashhiiiiii ! Désolé, tu dois être occupé !!! Bonne nuit et RDV demain au karaoké !!! »

Il répond plus vite qu’il ne s’en serait cru capable.  
« Bokuto-san, si vous ne dormez pas, je viens. »  
« Il est que dix-heures vingt-trois !!!!!! » est la réponse qui suit dans les trente secondes.

Akaashi enfile sa veste et prend congé de sa mère en s’excusant. Elle a clairement un sourire aux lèvres en voyant sa bonne humeur revenue.

En marchant jusqu’à la gare, Akaashi songe qu’il n’est jamais ressorti pour retrouver Bokuto une fois rentré chez lui. Il le repère vingt minutes plus tard attablé dans un café et lui promet une fois encore qu’une glace lui convient parfaitement.

Il s’entend raconter la soirée en famille (étendue) de son capitaine (pour une semaine encore) et combien aucun membre de sa famille n’aime jouer au volleyball.

Apparemment, tous ont tout de même plus ou moins compris qu’il était difficile pour lui de quitter son club.

Apparemment, le père de Bokuto a versé quelques larmes le jour où il a dû quitter son propre club et dire au revoir à tous ses camarades.

Apparemment, Bokuto leur a expliqué que c’était surtout à Akaashi qu’il aurait du mal à dire au revoir.

Apparemment, personne n’a trouvé cette remarque étrange.

(Du moins, pas que Bokuto lui relate.)

Akaashi, lui, a le cœur qui bat la chamade.

Il devrait le lui dire, alors il le fait. Parce qu’il n’a aucune bonne raison de ne pas le faire.  
\- Vous allez aussi beaucoup me manquer, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto a un grand sourire, et puis il passe son bras autour des épaules d’Akaashi. C’est probablement la trois-centième fois qu’il fait ça, mais jamais comme ça, un soir, en tête-à-tête.

Bokuto renverse au passage sa cuillère, et de la glace au chocolat vient salir son pull beige. Akaashi le réprimande pour sa maladresse. Bokuto pleurniche. Akaashi soupire.

Il observe Bokuto tandis qu’il tente avec peine de s’essuyer. Bokuto le fait patienter pendant qu’il passe aux toilettes. Le reste de sa glace va finir par fondre. Akaashi lui taxe un biscuit chocolaté trempé dans la crème fouettée. Quand Bokuto revient, son pull est dans le même état, en plus mouillé, mais Bokuto hausse les épaules en rigolant.

Il a le droit de se moquer, lui dit Bokuto, mais Akaashi n’en a plus envie. Il termine sa glace et s’essuie consciencieusement le tour de la bouche. Il est doué pour tout, s’entend-il dire.

Sauf pour exprimer ses sentiments, pense Akaashi.

*

La soirée ne pouvait pas raisonnablement durer plus longtemps, mais Akaashi n’a pas envie de dormir. Sa mère n’aurait pas voulu le voir rentrer plus tard que ça. Et puis qu’est-ce qu’ils auraient encore bien pu faire ?

Il y avait tout de même encore pas mal d’animation dans la rue, quand ils ont marché ensemble jusqu’à la gare.

Le menton calé dans sa main, un coude sur le bureau, Akaashi fixe, les yeux dans le vague, son écran d’ordinateur. Ce nouvel épisode n’a rien de passionnant, il devrait peut-être arrêter de regarder cette série. Bizarrement, le message qui arrive sur son téléphone de la part d’un camarade de classe encense ce qu’il vient de voir et exprime une grande impatience à l’idée de devoir attendre la suite.

C’est peut-être juste son état d’esprit qui pose problème.

Bokuto ne lui a pas envoyé d’autre message.

* * *

Plus que six jours.

Bokuto semblait plutôt bon la veille, mais dès qu’il monte dans les aigus et essaye de couvrir le chant des autres en criant dans le micro, c’est une tout autre histoire.

Au final, il réalise que personne n’est vraiment bon au karaoké, dans leur équipe.

Devant tant d’enthousiasme pour le chant de la part de ses coéquipiers, Akaashi n’a aucun mal à se dérober. Il fredonne plus pour lui-même qu’autre chose et, à son grand étonnement, personne ne semble remarquer qu’on n’a à peine entendu le son de sa voix de la session.

Akaashi n’aime pas particulièrement le karaoké. Il apprécie par contre grandement les boissons à volonté.

* * *

Plus que six jours.

Le dimanche est déjà entamé lorsque tout le monde quitte bruyamment l’établissement. Akaashi a promis à sa mère de ne pas manquer le dernier train. Il n’arrive pour autant pas à se motiver à courir jusqu’à la gare.

Il observe ses camarades discuter joyeusement et songe qu’il pourra bien marcher une demi-heure dehors. Il ne sera clairement pas le seul.

Bokuto insiste pour rentrer avec lui. Il va dans la même direction, de toute façon. Son père a proposé de le chercher, mais il préfère profiter de l’air frais pour évacuer l’excitation de la soirée. Et ça lui fait plaisir de rester avec Akaashi.

Bokuto fait remarquer à Akaashi qu’il n’a jamais pris le micro en main. Akaashi rétorque qu’il est étonné de le voir si perspicace. Un gémissement. Et puis Bokuto dit sérieusement que personne n’a fait de commentaire car cela se voit qu’Akaashi n’est pas dans son assiette.

Il a même l’air plutôt triste.

La gorge d’Akaashi se noue. Il semblerait que d’ordinaire, il ait l’air sérieux, blasé, agacé, ou juste normal. Mais triste, pas vraiment. Alors Bokuto pose la question, et Akaashi ne s’y est définitivement pas assez préparé. (Ce n’est pas le genre de Bokuto, après tout, de demander sérieusement ce genre de choses.)

Il répond à côté de la plaque. Bokuto hausse les sourcils. Il lui donne une tape dans le dos. La troisième année, ce n’est pas si catastrophique ! Et puis il sera capitaine, et être capitaine, c’est carrément la classe. Voilà ce que Bokuto lui dit.

Akaashi arrête de marcher. Et il se racle la gorge. Ça ne peut pas le tuer de dire ce qu’il ressent vraiment, si ?

Une supérette est juste là. Bokuto lui demande d’attendre, et il revient avec une bouteille d’eau. Il s’installe sur le banc d’à-côté, et Akaashi a l’impression qu’il n’a pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Bokuto fait remarquer que tant de sodas, ça donne soif. Il n’est pas d’accord, mais Akaashi comprend vaguement la logique.

Il attend que Bokuto se relève, mais Bokuto le regarde, et Akaashi en est plutôt convaincu maintenant ; Bokuto n’a pas envie de rentrer chez lui.

Est-ce que ce serait malvenu de l’inviter chez lui ? L’invitation suit avant qu’il y réfléchisse. Et Bokuto accepte à l’instant.

Ce n’est que cinq minutes plus tard qu’Akaashi réalise que Bokuto n’a jamais passé la nuit chez lui.

Et qu’il a oublié de prévenir sa mère qu’il avait manqué le dernier train.

*

Les réprimandes ne durent pas. Quand il s’assied sur le futon que la mère d’Akaashi lui a préparé, Bokuto fait remarquer qu’elle est vraiment cool et qu’il aimerait avoir la même.

Le bon sens voudrait que Bokuto et lui aillent se laver et se coucher ensuite dans leur lit respectif, parce qu’il est tard et qu’Akaashi commence à tomber de sommeil. A la place, il rejoint Bokuto sur son futon et discute avec lui pendant près d’une heure de la soirée, d’un jeu vidéo que Bokuto adore, de volley, bien entendu, de combien Bokuto espère améliorer considérablement son niveau à l’avenir, d’atteindre le top trois (mais plus lycéen, fait remarquer Akaashi, alors ça risque d’être vraiment hors de portée).

Quand l’ambiance est ainsi, et même s’ils parlent d’un avenir où ils ne se fréquenteront plus comme avant, Akaashi se sent bien. Bokuto s’allonge sur le futon et baille sans retenue. Akaashi hésite à se lever. Bokuto lui dit qu’il peut rester, s’il veut, que ça ne le dérange pas.

Akaashi décide plutôt d’aller faire couler un bain.

Il est prêt de trois heures du matin quand Akaashi passe sous la couette. Bokuto s’est lavé avant lui et s’est endormi pendant qu’il occupait la salle de bain à son tour. Il a une jambe en dehors du futon, est couché sur le ventre, et malgré l’oreiller qui l’assourdit, ronfle sans trop de discrétion.

Akaashi n’aurait pas imaginé que Bokuto puisse dormir sans faire de bruit.  
\- Je suis content que vous soyez là, Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi à voix haute.

Bien entendu, Bokuto ne lui répond pas.

*

C’est presque naturellement que Bokuto propose de passer le reste du dimanche ensemble, car il n’a rien de prévu, que ses parents n’y voient pas d’inconvénient, et qu’un super film vient de sortir et que c’est tout de même étrange qu’Akaashi ne soit pas au courant.

Akaashi repense au nombre de sorties qu’ils ont faites en l’espace de sept jours et réalise qu’ils n’en avaient jamais faites autant en facilement un mois. Il fait remarquer à Bokuto qu’il a certainement d’autres amis à voir et qu’il n’a fréquenté quasiment que lui ces derniers temps.

Bokuto rigole et, sans retenue aucune, lance son oreiller à la tête d’Akaashi en se défendant que ses autres amis peuvent bien attendre.

Akaashi riposte, un sourire aux lèvres.

*

La question revient sous forme de remarque. Il n’a toujours pas expliqué à Bokuto ce qui le rendait triste. Akaashi pense que Bokuto, malgré son cruel manque de jugeote et sa maladresse, peut difficilement être berné là-dessus. Ils sont largement en avance pour leur film, et Akaashi ne sait pas comment détourner la conversation, alors il propose à Bokuto de s’installer dans un parc tout proche.

Akaashi a les poings serrés et le regard fuyant. Il dit qu’il se sent mal à l’idée de voir l’année se terminer. Il ajoute que ce que dit Bokuto pour (probablement) tenter de lui remonter le moral n’aide pas. Et se reprend, car pour le coup, cela était clairement blessant.

Bokuto ne lui en tient pas rigueur, car c’est ainsi qu’il est.

Cette année qui se termine, c’est tous ses ainés qui partent, c’est un club qui se vide. Ce sera très calme. Tant mieux ? Non, probablement pas. Très certainement pas, car Akaashi aime le bruit du club.

Bokuto le remercie d’apprécier son dynamisme à sa juste valeur. Il a pris la remarque pour lui, et Akaashi ne le contredit pas.

Si cela peut le rassurer, Bokuto se sent un peu pareil. Akaashi tourne la tête vers lui à la remarque et observe avec un peu de gêne la mine sérieuse que Bokuto affiche. Cet air ne lui va pas, pense Akaashi. Il écoute Bokuto lui expliquer qu’il était sincère quand il disait que c’est Akaashi qui lui manquerait le plus, et qu’il espère que ce sera lui, son capitaine, qu’il verra partir avec le plus de regret.

Akaashi hésite puis acquiesce. Ses autres camarades lui manqueront aussi, précise Akaashi, et Bokuto fait une moue qui lui ressemble décidemment bien mieux.  
\- Mais clairement pas autant que vous, dit Akaashi.

Bokuto lui tapote le dessus de la tête, puis la caresse légèrement, et quand sa main ne fait pas mine de se retirer, c’est Akaashi qui se redresse de la pelouse sur laquelle il était installé. Il propose de se mettre en route, et n’attend pas que Bokuto accepte pour s’éloigner en direction du cinéma.

*

Akaashi ne suit quasiment rien du film. Il a chaud, et l’estomac encore plus noué qu’avant.

*

Le soir, le bruit de son téléphone réveille Akaashi déjà allongé depuis une bonne demi-heure.  
« Dors bien, Akaashi ! Pas de ronflements pour t’embêter !!! »  
« Je n’en dirais pas autant de la sonnerie de mon téléphone alors que je dors déjà », est ce qu’Akaashi se retient d’écrire en retour.

A la place, il ne répond rien.

* * *

Plus que cinq jours.

La semaine a repris, et le compte à rebours avec elle. L’ambiance de la fin d’année est bien présente, même si les professeurs tentent de réfréner l’excitation collective des élèves. Akaashi voudrait que les choses se tassent pour ne pas ressentir une pression encore plus grande que celle qu’il a déjà sur les épaules.

Il retrouve avec bonheur le club ce soir-là. Malgré une ambiance moins studieuse que d’ordinaire, les joueurs restent concentrés sur leurs actions, et cela lui convient bien.

Mais Bokuto s’efforce de prendre du recul (même s’il est clairement écrit sur son visage « N’oubliez pas votre capitaine ! ») et Akaashi gère l’équipe sous la surveillance discrète du coach.

On discute des futures recrues. On demande à Akaashi quel genre d’énergumène il aimerait voir arriver. Bokuto croie bon de préciser qu’aucun ne sera jamais à sa hauteur aux yeux d’Akaashi.

Akaashi est pris de cours et son expression ne reste pas de marbre.

*

Bokuto et lui se quittent après leur entraînement et Akaashi ne dit pas que cela lui déplaît.

*

Pas de message ce soir-là. Vendredi, l’année sera définitivement terminée.

Akaashi écrit un début de message à Bokuto, puis se ravise.

* * *

Plus que quatre jours.

Akaashi arrive à l’entrainement plus tôt que d’ordinaire. Personne d’autre que Bokuto n’est encore dans le gymnase. Il l’entend depuis le vestiaire frapper le parquet à répétition avec son ballon. Il s’entraîne au service. Il a un rythme soutenu. Il doit déjà être là à jouer depuis bien plus d’un quart d’heure.

Akaashi quitte son uniforme et enfile son short et son maillot. Bokuto le surprend quand il s’apprête à ouvrir la porte du gymnase. Il a entendu le bruit métallique des casiers et savait que c’était Akaashi. Il essuie la sueur sur son front, jette sa serviette sur le banc, et part fouiller dans ses affaires. 

C’est pour lui, fait-il savoir à Akaashi en lui tendant un cahier. Akaashi le feuillète et y trouve bon nombre de photos collées dedans, la plupart des membres du club en tenue, d’autres en uniforme. Et quelques-unes de Bokuto tout seul, des photos qu’Akaashi ne connaît pas, pour beaucoup.

Parce que c’est lui qui lui manquera le plus, se justifie Bokuto, et Akaashi le remercie pour son cadeau.

Il y a aussi des notes sur comment être un bon capitaine, à la fin, précise Bokuto. Ces notes-là occupent pas moins de quatre pages, comprend Akaashi. Et puis d’autres trucs qu’il pourra lire plus tard. Bokuto fait signe à Akaashi de venir jouer avec lui et de laisser ça là.

*

Akaashi ne se retient certainement pas de lire le cahier de bout en bout durant ses cours de la matinée. L’écriture de Bokuto est changeante, parfois soignée, parfois hasardeuse. Les commentaires à côté des photos sont plus gribouillés qu’autre chose. Les instructions, par contre, sont ordonnées et précises. Bokuto a écrit avec beaucoup de sérieux des choses parfois complètement loufoques qu’Akaashi, en tant que capitaine, ne compte bien entendu pas mettre en application.

Sur quelque unes des nombreuses pages encore blanches sont écrites des phrases qu’Akaashi remarque au fur et à mesure. Certaines prennent toute la page, d’autres sont écrites plus discrètement.  
« Crois en toi, Akaashi ! Tu seras le meilleur des capitaines (après moi) !!! »  
« Ta tête inspire le respect, tu pourras mater facilement les nouveaux. »  
« Tu vas trop me manquer !!! »  
« Les pointus sont forcément les plus classes, mais on fait pas un passeur mieux que toi ! »  
« Je viendrai vous soutenir au prochain tournoi !!!! »  
« M’oublie pas ! » (Bokuto a dessiné à côté de ce commentaire un petit autoportrait à la tête malheureuse.)  
« J’aime pas quand t’es triste, Akaashiiiii !!! »  
« Je veux (un peu) rester au lycée un an de plus… !!! »

Akaashi a envie de répondre à l’écrit à certains commentaires mais préfère laisser le cahier intact. Il réfléchit à ce qu’il pourrait offrir à Bokuto en échange.

*

A la pause-déjeuner, qu’ils passent ensemble ce jour-là, Bokuto propose à Akaashi de faire quelque chose qu’il ne lui est jamais arriver de faire : rater exprès les cours de l’après-midi.

Akaashi n’est pas sûr de comprendre l’intérêt, mais il accepte, ce qui semble étonner Bokuto en même temps que ça lui fait plaisir. Quand il s’éclipse de sa salle de classe après y avoir récupéré ses affaires, Akaashi a l’impression que tous les yeux de ses camarades sont rivés sur lui, et c’est avec mauvaise conscience qu’il rejoint Bokuto à leur point de rendez-vous (le gymnase du club de volleyball, sans grande surprise).

Akaashi est certain que deux lycéens qui se baladent en uniforme en pleine après-midi de semaine ne passent pas inaperçus. Il y a pourtant bien d’autres élèves en tenue réglementaire dans les rues qu’ils traversent. Bokuto lui promet qu’il a déjà fait ça plus d’une fois et que cela n’a jamais posé de problème (en dehors des remarques de ses professeurs, surenchéries par celles de ses parents, soit rien qui puisse être inquiétant).

Akaashi ne demande pas à Bokuto pourquoi il lui a proposé de passer l’après-midi dehors. Il ne demande pas non plus à Bokuto si dans son plan, ils retournent au lycée pour l’entrainement du soir. A la place, il lui met une raclée sur le premier jeu d’arcade devant lequel ils s’arrêtent, et Bokuto prend (difficilement) sa revanche sur le suivant.

Akaashi subit la séance de purikura qui suit, car il sait pertinemment que le résultat sera affreux. A raison. Il rejette la proposition de Bokuto de conserver la moitié des photos, insistant sur le fait qu’il en a de bien plus jolies dans le cahier que Bokuto lui a offert. Bokuto ne semble retenir que le fait qu’Akaashi le trouve joli sur les photos et insiste lourdement sur cette phrase pendant facilement dix minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’Akaashi concède qu’il aime bien les photos que Bokuto lui a données.

Bokuto colle une photo d’eux deux sur son téléphone. Elle est laide, et médiocrement décorée, mais Akaashi est tout de même content.

Quand ils s’arrêtent manger un hamburger au premier fast-food qu’ils trouvent, Akaashi fait remarquer à Bokuto qu’il ne s’assied d’ordinaire jamais à côté de lui à table, mais toujours en face. Pour toute réponse, Bokuto lui attrape la main qu’il a posée sur sa cuisse et Akaashi s’arrête instantanément de mâcher la frite qu’il a en bouche.

Parce que Bokuto vient de lui attraper la main.

Et qu’Akaashi est complètement pétrifié.

Une minute passe, plus que probablement. Dans la tête d’Akaashi, les phrases écrites par Bokuto dans le cahier défilent. Il devient conscient que Bokuto s’est arrêté de manger, lui aussi. Il repose la frite qu’il a toujours dans sa main droite et avale le morceau froid et pâteux qu’il a encore en bouche. Sa déglutition est pénible.

Il voudrait lui demander pourquoi il lui a pris la main, mais la question lui paraît tellement ridicule qu’Akaashi n’arrive pas à la poser. Au lieu de ça, il sent les doigts de Bokuto quitter les siens et lorsqu’il tourne les yeux vers lui, réalise que Bokuto a maintenant les bras croisés et que son repas n’est quasiment pas entamé. S’il s’en sentait d’humeur, il dirait à Bokuto que s’il laisse se gâcher la nourriture, il ne prendra pas de force et qu’Akaashi ne donnera pas cher de sa peau pendant l’entrainement de ce soir.

Akaashi bredouille trois mots inintelligibles et se racle la gorge. Bokuto s’excuse. Akaashi n’aime pas cela. Il commence à avoir du mal à respirer.

Il s’est demandé un nombre improbable de fois s’il était attiré par Bokuto, parce que l’idée reste pour lui encore saugrenue. Il a analysé un nombre incalculable de fois pourquoi Bokuto est souvent présent dans ses rêves, pourquoi il le regarde beaucoup plus que n’importe qui sur le terrain, dans les vestiaires, pourquoi cela lui fait toujours plaisir de sortir avec lui sans les autres membres de l’équipe, et combien le temps passé à s’entrainer tous les deux est bien plus valorisant à ses yeux que l’entrainement avec les autres membres du club. Il aime bien le voir, il se sent vraiment heureux en sa compagnie. Il n’y a personne avec qui il souhaite passer autant de temps. Mais est-ce que cela traduit vraiment une attirance physique ?

Vu l’effet que sa main dans la sienne vient de lui faire, plus que probablement. Si Akaashi n’arrivait jusque-là pas à s’en convaincre, ce serait maintenant difficile de le nier.

Bokuto se passe une main dans les cheveux et s’excuse à nouveau. Il est désolé de lui avoir attrapé la main. Il pensait que cela lui plairait peut-être, mais c’est peut-être juste lui qui en avait envie. Il bafouille, et se met à rigoler. Il attrape son verre de soda et en aspire une longue gorgée à la paille, ce qui le fait tousser. Akaashi sourit sans s’en rendre compte, et Bokuto s’exclame que ça le rassure de voir ça.

Akaashi demande à Bokuto s’il veut bien lui reprendre la main. Cette fois-ci, il la serre en retour. Il essaie d’exprimer quelque chose mais ne sait pas comment. Bokuto lui demande de répéter, parce qu’il est un peu trop affolé et qu’il n’a rien compris.  
\- Vous avez la main chaude, dit Akaashi en trouvant cette phrase complètement absurde.

Bokuto s'excuse. Akaashi rigole, et Bokuto rigole aussi. Ils doivent avoir l’air totalement ridicule. Akaashi se rappelle qu’ils sont en train de sécher les cours et qu’ils n’ont rien à faire là. Tout le monde peut les voir. Il devrait lui lâcher la main.

Il réalise qu’il est bien trop électrisé par ce contact pour faire ça.  
\- Je suis content que vous m’ayez demandé de ne pas aller en cours, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto n’aurait pas pensé ça. Akaashi lui fait remarquer qu’il se trompe souvent, après tout, et Bokuto se plaint bruyamment.

Akaashi presse sa main dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s’entremêlent. Il se dit qu’il n’a jamais tenu la main de quelqu’un comme ça et que le contact est vraiment agréable.

Il se dit aussi que Bokuto est droitier et que ça va être compliqué pour lui de manger.

*

Il aurait voulu dire autre chose.

Bokuto est vraisemblablement aussi gêné que lui par la situation, car il n’a pas plus parlé qu’Akaashi du fait qu’ils se sont tenus la main pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de manger leur repas froid. S’ils veulent être à l’heure à l’entrainement, ils devraient se mettre en route maintenant.

Akaashi le fait remarquer.

Bokuto a le regard fuyant, comme lorsqu’il essaye de parler d’un sujet mais qu’il a peur de passer pour un idiot (ce qui n’arrive pas souvent, parce que Bokuto craint rarement de passer pour un idiot, mais assez pour qu’Akaashi le comprenne). Alors Akaashi demande s’il préfère manquer l’entrainement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il entend Bokuto dire qu’il préfère faire autre chose qu’aller jouer au volley.

Bokuto envoie un message au coach, et Akaashi est curieux de savoir l’excuse qu’il donne, mais n’est pas autorisé à lire. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il a mauvaise conscience.

*

C’est quand Akaashi lui demande s’il aime bien le tee-shirt qu’il a en main, en plein milieu d’un magasin, que Bokuto lui dit brusquement qu’il l’aime beaucoup.

Akaashi, pas le tee-shirt.

Même si le tee-shirt aussi, bien sûr, le tee-shirt est vraiment très chouette.

Et Bokuto, le visage rouge, laisse Akaashi planté là pendant qu’il s’éloigne vers le rayon enfant et se prend au passage le pied dans une étagère.

Akaashi se convainc qu’il faudrait vraiment ne pas être perspicace pour ne pas comprendre ce que Bokuto vient de sous-entendre (ou de dire, plus ou moins). Et l’on n’a jamais reproché à Akaashi de manquer de perspicacité. Il replie le tee-shirt, accélère le pas jusqu’à rejoindre Bokuto, et le double pour lui dire à voix basse :  
\- Moi aussi je vous aime beaucoup, Bokuto-san.

Parce qu’il y a du monde autour, et que c’était déjà un effort énorme d’oser dire ça autrement que dans sa tête. Qui plus est, directement à l’intéressé.

Ce n’était finalement pas si compliqué, songe Akaashi en admirant le sourire béat sur le visage de Bokuto.

* * *

Plus que trois jours.

Akaashi n’a pas vraiment fermé l’œil de la nuit.

Le matin, sa mère lui demande de se montrer sérieux jusqu’à la fin de la semaine, car l’année n’est pas encore terminée, après tout. Elle ajoute qu’Akaashi ne l’avait pas habituée à tant de désinvolture.

Elle lui dit aussi qu’elle est tout de même contente de ne plus le voir si triste.

Akaashi a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se demander si ce qu’il s’était passé durant la journée signifiait qu’il était homo. Il se trouve stupide de ne pas s’être réellement posé la question jusque-là, ni de s’être demandé si ça pouvait être le cas de Bokuto.

Mais la fin de l’année est arrivée, et avec elle une peur bleue de perdre quelque chose de vraiment précieux.

Quand il retrouve Bokuto à l’entrainement, il se demande s’il ne va pas le perdre de toute façon. Parce que Bokuto s’en va toujours, et qu’Akaashi reste là.

Le gymnase lui paraît immense, aujourd’hui.

*

Son escapade de la veille a pour conséquence de l’obliger à rentrer après la fin de l’entrainement collectif. Pendant qu’il aide sa mère au repas, Akaashi se répète mentalement qu’il ne lui reste que deux jours d’école.

*

Bokuto a cette faculté incroyable de lui redonner le moral en quelques secondes. Akaashi ouvre le message arrivé une heure plus tôt :  
« Les cinq commandements du passeur :  
\- Ton pointu, toujours tu regarderas.  
\- Avec lui, tous les week-ends tu passeras.  
\- Sa photo, en fond d’écran tu mettras.  
\- Son nom, dans ta tête résonnera.  
(- Le cinquième, demain arrivera.) »

Et le suivant, datant de dix minutes auparavant :  
« Akaashi ! J’ai hâte de te voir demain !!! »

Akaashi répond rapidement :  
« Je connais les cinq commandements du passeur, mais je ne me souvenais bizarrement pas qu’ils disaient ça. »

Et :  
« Comme le pointu de mon équipe va changer, est-ce que tout ça va le concerner lui ? »

Le smiley qu’Akaashi reçoit en retour est presque plus expressif que les habituels cris déprimés de Bokuto.

* * *

Plus que deux jours.

Le cinquième commandement du passeur n’a décidément rien à voir avec le volleyball.  
\- Sortir avec moi, avec joie tu accepteras ? demande Bokuto quand Akaashi ouvre la porte des vestiaires.

Akaashi rétorque que ce n’est pas un commandement mais une question.

Mais il répond oui.

* * *

Dernier jour de classe.

Akaashi ne croise personne qui ait la tête aux cours. Même les professeurs ont abandonné l’idée de canaliser leurs élèves. L’ambiance est joyeuse, le bruit ambiant inhabituel, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Akaashi prend part à la bonne humeur collective.

Lors du discours de fin d’année du principal du lycée, Akaashi observe Bokuto qui se trémousse au milieu des élèves de troisième année de sa classe. Il lui adresse plusieurs fois des grands signes de la main, et Akaashi y répond discrètement.

Le club de volleyball a décidé de se réunir juste après pour manger tous ensemble devant le gymnase. Bokuto rejoint Akaashi dès qu’il en a l’occasion et lui demande de partir à l’écart avec lui. Quand Bokuto lui donne en main la totalité des boutons de sa veste, Akaashi fait remarquer qu’un seul aurait largement suffi.

Bokuto explique que c’est parce qu’il tient vraiment beaucoup à lui.

Et Akaashi est tout de même super content.

*

Tout le monde a quitté le club. Aujourd’hui s’achève le dernier vendredi de la dernière semaine de l’année scolaire. Aucun membre de l’équipe n’a passé sa tenue. Tous se sont promis de se revoir rapidement. Tout le monde a encouragé le nouveau capitaine et félicité encore plus fort l’ancien.

Akaashi ressent une vague d’émotions difficile à gérer lorsqu’il referme la porte derrière lui. Il a écouté le discours de Bokuto avec beaucoup de fierté, et énoncé le sien avec moins d’assurance. Contrairement à lui, il ne s’est pas mis à pleurer.

Mais il ne voudrait pas avoir à revivre ça de sitôt.

Bokuto l’appelle quand il s’apprête à rendre les clés à leur coach. Il veut jouer encore. L’entrainement après l’entrainement. Akaashi rétorque qu’ils sont en uniforme, mais Bokuto s’en fiche. Il pose sa veste abimée sur le terrain et part chercher un ballon en courant.

Akaashi l’observe d’un air amusé. Il s’agenouille et glisse rapidement une photo de lui dans la poche de la veste abandonnée là, avant de rejoindre son ex-capitaine au pas de course.

Au dos, Bokuto peut y lire le soir-même :  
« Les cinq commandements du pointu :  
(Vous pourrez corriger votre tee-shirt, ils ont été réactualisés.)  
\- Votre passeur, toujours vous écouterez.  
\- A tous ses matchs, avec enthousiasme l’encouragez.  
\- Avec lui, votre temps libre vous passerez.  
\- Sa photo, toujours vous garderez.  
\- N’importe quand, l’embrasser vous pourrez. »

**Author's Note:**

> Il faut que j'arrête d'écrire des fics au travail.


End file.
